The present disclosure relates generally to the field of role-play simulation, and more specifically to the field of live-action role-play.
Live-action role-playing games, already popular, have become more prevalent with the advancement and widespread accessibility of mobile computing. Mobile computing devices now make it easier for players to connect and interact with one another as well as game servers. Many role-play games, however, require specialized equipment for each game and do not allow for simultaneous customization or accurate tracking of all attributes which players in a game are assigned (for instance health levels, types and number of weapons, ammunition, and the like). Live-action role-play games often rely on a simplified laser gun and tag system.
Furthermore, current live-action role-playing games often operate on the honor system requiring players to keep track of their character's attributes and correctly track interaction with other players in the game and the respective consequences.